Vampires will never hurt you
by sasuXsakufangirl
Summary: Frank has a crush on his best friend Gerard,and this is basically about the problems Frank faces while trying to reveal his feelings for Gerard. Sorry my summary isn't so good this is my first story that i've done so please review :) this story contains mature content and only 18 or older should read this.
1. Chapter 1

Vampires will never hurt you

''Frank get your ass up! You're gonna be late for school!'' My mom yells to me, I groan and roll over. I sigh and look at the clock, its 6:30am on a Monday. Oh how I hate Mondays, I seriously wish I could kill whoever made Monday's with a spork! And not just any spork it'll be metal mwahahah! ''Frank stop laughing like a retard and get your ass up!'' My mom yells again. Opps I guess I laughed out loud.. ooh well ''Frank!'' My mother screeches, ''I'm up! damn!'' I get up and scratch my chest and yawn, ''Mmm I hate mondays.'' I mumble to myself. I yank out my clothes from my cluttered closet and I walk over to my bathroom.

***** Warning tiny lemon********

I turn on the lights and climb into the shower, I glance downward and notice that my cock is as hard as a rock. I moan and turn on the cold water and hiss as soon as it hits my back. Then I realise that it still hadn't gone down so I thought about my best friend Gerard and his sexy hair and smile, oh god those lips! I stroke my dick frentely (A/N: spelling?) and scream out ''Gerard! ughhh'' Then i cum all over the shower wall, I huff and try to catch my breath and then i clean the shower wall and finish cleaning myself.

******lemon finished********

As soon as I was done getting ready I texted Gerard 'Hey an I'm leaving now - Frankie' and then I walked out of my house and started walking down to meet Gerard (he lives a street down from me). As I was walking I got a text from him saying 'Okay I'm ready and waiting for you. - Gee' I smile and continue walking to his house, god I can't wait to see him I thought to myself.

As I got closer to Gerard's house I noticed him and his brother Mikey sitting on there front steps. I walked over to them and they both got up. ''Hey Frankie.'' Gerard says and smirks at me. ''Hey gee, hey Mikey.'' I replied and yawned slightly and Mikey just nodded to me. We started walking again and I glanced at Gerard out of the corner of my eye, Gerard was wearing black skin tight skinny jeans and a dark blue hoodie, His black hair was messy as usual and his lips looked pouty. Oh how I longed to suck and kiss and lick his pale pink lips. My pants were slowly getting tighter and I blushed and thought 'Ohh please don't get hard!' I sigh and think of the time I saw my grandparents french kissing and I cringed. 'Yup that did it, erection is now gone.' I thought

We stopped at a cross walk and I pulled out my cigerretes. I lit one up and inhaled the smoke and moaned. 'Mmm I love the test of nicotine in the morning.' We made it to school around 7:30am, I bounced over to Ray and jumped on him ''Ray! I missed you man!'' I told him. And Ray laughed ''Dude we saw eachother yesturday!'' ''So?'' I replied and stuck my tongue out childishly. Gerard let out one of his cute giggles, I looked at him and blushed. I noticed that Mikey was watching me out of the corner of my eye. 'Hmm I wonder why he's looking at me' I thought to myself 'I hope he doesn't find out about my crush on his brother.'

A/N Thanks for reading this story :) please review and give feedback this is the first time i've ever published anything i've written and any critizism is welcomed :) thanks. - sasuXsakufangirl


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in Math class glancing at the clock, 5 minutes until lunch time. I chewed my lip ring and tapped my foot restlessly. I really couldn't wait until I saw Gerard's face, god I miss him so much and I've only been away from him for 2 hours! I sigh and watch the click tick slowly.

After what seemed like an eternity the bell finally rang! I ran out of class and headed toward the lunch room. Just as I was about to reach my destination something slammed into me and knocked the breath out of me as soon as I hit the ground.

I looked up and it was Jeremy he's this really big really dumb jock thats had it out for me since we were younger and I took his last cookie.. ''Hey faggot!'' He yells in my face, I scrunch up my nose, 'geez this guys breath smells like he ate garbage.' I thought to myself.

Jemery pulls me up off the ground and slams me against the wall and whispers into my ear, ''Be careful when your alone Frankie.'' He says in a mocking way and then he lets me drop. I shiver at what he said and then I went into the lunch room and sat next to the guys.

''Are you okay Frankie?'' Ray asks me in a concerned tone. I just nod my head and bite my lip. Gee puts his arm around me and smiles slightly, ''Well whatever is bothering you Frankie I'm sure you'll get through it.'' He says and grins widely at me. I blush and quietly say ''Yeah.'' I don't know why I didn't just tell the guys in the first place what was wrong with me but I knew I should've. I had this real bad feeling in my gut and I couldn't shake it. 'God I hope its just butterflies in my stomach from being so close to Gerard' I thought.

I inahle Gerard's swet musky scent and relax against him. ''I'm gonna go get you some food Frank, I know you didn't ask your mom for money.'' Says Ray. I smile at him ''Thanks man your the best.'' Ray grins widely at me and then goes in line to get food.

''Frankie do you wanna come over to my house after school and hang out with me?'' Gerard asks me while biting his pale pink lips. I gin really wide and say ''Hell yeah!'' I blush and cover my mouth, 'Oh god he probably thinks I'm a loser or something.' ''Aww Frankie your so cute when you blush!'' Gee says and giggles. This causes me to blush even harder. I duck my head down and mumble a thanks. Soon after that Ray comes back with a huge pile of food. ''Dig in!'' Ray tells me, ''Don't mind if I do.'' And with that said I grabbed a piece of pizza with no meat on it (I'm a vegetarian) I eat the pizza as fast as I could and then started munching on some fries. I listened to the guys bickering back and forth. I smile lightly and look at Gerard laughing and I thought 'Maybe this day is gonna be better then what I expected.'

After school as wall over and done with I told Gerard I was gonna go home and tell my mom that I'm going to hang out with him and then head over to his house, and thats what I did. I walked home and left a note for my mom because when I got there she was passed out on the couch. After I wrote a quick note telling her where I would be I left my house and walked down to Gerard's. I couldn't help but imagine what might happen when me and Gerard hung out. I blushed lightly as I started thinking dirty, I shook my head and tried to block those thoughts before I ended up with another hard on. I wouldn't want to have to explain to Gerard why I have a erection because I'm thinking about him fucking me, that would be so awkward to explain to him.

A/N: Hey readers :) so I decided that I would upload another chapter, I already have this story pretty much written down I'll put more up once I get at least 2 reviews, so please leave a comment on what you think about this story, if I should continue it or if its complete shit and I should just give up XD Thanks! -sasuXsakufangirl


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : So I decided that even if I don't get at least 2 reviews I would put up a new chapter every monday and friday so yeah here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy :).

...

When I got to Gerard's house I knocked on the door and Gerard yelled, ''Come in!'' I opened the door, took my shoes off and walked inside. ''Hey Frankie'' Gee says smirking at me, ''I have someone I'd like you to meet.'' He pulls me down to the basement (where his room is) and there was a girl around our age on the bed, she was slim and had long black hair.

''This is my girlfriend Alicia.'' Gerard ays and as soon as he said that my world seemed to come crashing down on me and my heart broke into a million pieces. ''Alicia this is Frank my best friend.'' He sys not even noticing the pain that I'm in right now.

''Nice to meet you Frank.'' Alicia says polietly to me. ''Baby I gotta go my parents just texted me.'' She says to Gerard and kisses him on the lips, ''I'll text you later.'' She walks out of the room and leaves.

''So do you like her?'' He asks me with this weird look in his eye. I nod my head and say ''She seems nice.'' Gerard giggles and says ''She's perfect man.'' I sigh and lay on his bed while he continues on talking about her. 'Man could this day get any worse?' I thought to myself.

Gerard went upstairs to go make dinner and while he went upstairs Mikey came down to the basement to talk to me. ''What's wrong Frankie?'' ''Um promise you won't tell Gee?'' I ask meekly. ''I promie now tell me whats wrong?'' I take a deep breath and tell him how I love Gerard and that he has a girlfriend and also that Jeremy threatened me.

Once I was done telling Mikey everything te tears were pouring out of my eyes. ''Oh Frankie, I'm so sorry.'' He says and pulls me into a tight embrace. I sob into his shirt and hold onto him like my life depends on it.

''Whats going on?'' Gerard asks, we didn't even notice that he came back. Mikey and I quickly let each other go. I turned away from Gerard and wipe my tears away. ''Nothings wrong I'm just being emotional and Mikey noticed so he hugged, right Mikey?'' I say and look at Mikey with pleading eyes. ''Yeah, I just thought Frankie needed a hug to calm down thats all.'' Mikey says, he smiles lightly at me. Gerard glances at the both of us not looking very convinced but he lets it go and says, ''Okay, dinners ready by the way.'' We all go upstairs and sit at the kitchen table and eat. While were at the table eating Gerard texts and pretty much ignores me. I sigh and pick at my food.

After we finished eating we all sat in the living room and watched re-runs of The walking dead, well more like Mikey and I watched the show while Gerard texted and didn't pay attention to the show at all.

When the clock showed that it was 10:30 pm I told Gerard and Mikey that I was going home. Mikey said ''Okay see you tomorrow.'' Then he hugged me and whispered into my ear ''everything will be okay Frankie.'' Then Gerard got up and walked me to the door. ''See you tomorrow.'' ''Yeah see ya.'' I replied, Gerard then went to go give me a hug but I left right before he could and walked home in the dark.

I was halfway home when someone grabbed me from behind and yanked me into an alley. My heart started beating faster, I felt like I couldn't breathe when I realised who had grabbed me.

...

A/N: Oh no! I wonder who grabbed Frankie! You'll find out next time :P I love cliffy's, please review if you would like me to update this story faster I want at least 2 reviews to upload another chapter but if I don't get that I'll update this on Monday :) Thank you for reading my story, I hoped you guys liked it! :) -sasuXsakufangirl


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Last time Frank went over to Gerard & Mikey's house and met Alicia (Gerard's gf). Then Gerard pretty much ignores Franke (poor frankie). And now Frank is walking home from Gerards house when he gets grabbed!

It was Jeremy, ''I told you to be careful when your alone didn't I faggot?!'' Jeremy yelled.

He kicked me in my stomach, I gasped and grabbed my stomach my breath got knocked out of me from the force of his kick. Jeremy punched me in my face continuously, (A/N: spelling? XD) I could feel the blood dripping down my face, I think he might've broken my nose. I fell to the ground unable to with stand his punches anymore. He kicked my ribs over and over again I felt something snap, I gasped as sharp pain went through me and then I passed out.

I came to and opened my eyes and all I saw was white walls, when I tried to sit up a sharp pain hit me and I gasped. ''Frankie don't try to move your hurt!'' I hear my mom say. She forces me to lay back down. ''Do you know what happened to you?'' She asks me. I think back to what happened before I woke up and I remember Jeremy beating the shit out of me and then nothing. ''Nope I don't remember anything, How did I get here mom?'' I asked, hopin that no one I knew saw me like that. ''We don't know someone called an ambulance, they didn't give their name, they told the operator where you were. Once the ambulance got there you were all alone on the ground.'' She answered and sniffled.

''None of the guys know I'm here right?'' I ask. She shakes her head no. ''Good don't tell them.'' ''Okay I won't.''

As soon as we stop talking the doctor comes in and tells me that I have 3 bruised ribs and my lip is cut open. He tells me that I could go home now if I wanted, so he gives me some pain medicine and then we leave.

When I got back home my mom decided that since I was in so much pain I could stay home from school today.

Since I got home from the hospital today all I did was lay around and do nothing. I pretty much slept the whole day. Around 3pm I woke up to someone knocking on my door. ''Come in!'' I yelled as best as I could. My door opened and Ray, Mikey, Gerard, and his girlfriend Alicia walked into my room. 'Shit I didn't want them to see me today.' I thought.

I sighed and cringed in pain when I felt a sharp stabing sensation in my ribs. ''Hey guys what brings you here?'' I asked sheepishly. ''What do you mean what brings us here? We were worried Frankie! Who the hell did this to you?!' Ray asked his face contorted with anger. ''I don't remember.'' I said and looked up at my ceiling, yeah I do remember but I'm not gonna tell them that.

''Are you okay Frankie?'' Mikey asks me timidly.

I smile at him, ''Yeah I'm fine Mikey, just got some brusied ribs and a cut lip, nothing serious. I'll be back to school tomorrow.'' Mikey looks a little relieved when I said that. The guys and Alicia sit on my floor, they keep me company for few hours. Gerard doesn't really say anything, its like he doesn't see anyone else in the room besides his girlfriend.

'I wish he loved or at least payed that much attention to me.' I frown a little when I thought that. I look over at Mikey, he gives me a sympathic look, I sigh. 'I seriously think Mikey is the only one that really knows me anymore.'

They all left around 8pm, once everyone was gone I hugged my pillow and cried harder than I had since my dad died. I cried because of how much pain I was in physically and emotionally. Eventually I cried myself to sleep.

A/N: Reviews will help frankie heal faster and feel better :D Thanks for reading this everyone I hoped you enjoyed it :) - sasuXsakufangirl


End file.
